


Moodboard for ghosting

by dls



Series: More Than Just a Picture [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/pseuds/dls
Summary: Excerpt from fic:Jaskier is dead, but he is not gone. He follows the Witcher wherever he might go, curious blue eyes flashing hollow from the corner, a wet sounding gasp in the middle of the night. He breathes out gurgles, mockeries, a lilt of song from the corner.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: More Than Just a Picture [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560874
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Moodboard for ghosting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [ghosting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457956) by [theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes/pseuds/theredtailedhawkwithjewelsforeyes). 



**Author's Note:**

> [dls-ao3.tumblr.com/](https://dls-ao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
